


Night rather than day

by godthing



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, TT, character degeneration, dowin!!!, nct rare ships lmao, over reacting doyoung, rare ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godthing/pseuds/godthing
Summary: Doyoung made a discovery as he heard noises from Sicheng's room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm no good in writing so please bear with me ! TT

Dongyoung flung himself into bed right after he reached his room, exhausted. He carelessly took off his shoes, a loud sigh escaped unconsciously. "thud" Eyebrows frowning into the pillows as he focuses on the noise from the wall. He thought he was hallucinating when his ears were searching for the noise but nothing could be heard. Well, it must've been his head . His tired brain which got used to the blaring electronic music back in the disco pub and noticed how quiet his room is compared to the previous environment.  
The person currently living in the room next door is a cute chinese boy, a.k.a Dong Sicheng. They both were not actually close to each other, due to him as a working adult who doesn't wander around the apartment often and the other is a exchanged student from china who assumable stayed back at school for activities (he just guessed, not that he wasn’t a high school student before). Dongyoung did not remember the full detail with what Kun , the previous owner of the room said when he introduced him to the doe-eyed neighbor, and wasn't afraid to admit he was too absorbed into that dark, round, curiosity-filled orbs of Sicheng's. Dongyoung is interested in the boy the moment they met, but fate and timing has always been a compelling role into knowing each other, and so Dongyoung just decided to shrug it off.  
From what he knew, Sicheng should be sleeping at a time like this but a faint rumbling noise perked his curiosity. He raised his head and eyed the clock, it was 3 a.m and he couldn't help but let his mind picturing multiple scenes happening next door. One; someone with their significant other is making out, but from his impression the boy was living alone and is currently single, so it was definitely out from the option. Two, someone broke into Sicheng's apartment and something bad is happening. Just when he wanted to slap himself out of his overreacting or over-imaginative self, another 'thud' was heard. It was louder and was enough to send vibration to the wall which separates both the room. Dongyoung has the urge to get up and barge into the room just to make sure it was just all his head and nothing was happening his like brain predicted . So, he got up and stick the side of his face and listens to whatever noises coming from the next door. It was dead silent and Dongyoung could feel himself panic already.  
He walks up to the door, his hand fetched the umbrella hanging nearby and held close to his chest, mentally and physically prepared for any dangerous encounter. The orange haired male then cautiously walked up to the mint painted door next to his own brown ones. The night was quiet and only the loud thumps from his heart resonates the empty hallway. He noticed it wasn’t locked as it is slightly hanging open, nothing but darkness could be seen from the seam.  
. Anything could happen right?  
Indeed, anything could happen.  
As soon as Dongyoung barged into the room, grabbing his umbrella like how a player would hold their baseball bat and screamed ,he blinked. The room was dark and quiet and the light from the hallway only illuminated parts of the room.. and Sicheng's surprised face. Sicheng was on four on the floor, and several books and cupboards were knocked off, probably defending himself from the intruder, he thought. "Who are you?!" the boy asked in an alarming tone, maybe he did not recognize Dongyoung but the elder did not blame him for that,because he is here to save him."Are you alright? Did he attacked you?" Dongyoung asked while his eyes searched for the other figure in the room, but darkness engulfed the room makes it hard to visible even for his good eye sights. "Um.. attack?" Sicheng questioned and it indubitably made the elder more confused than ever.

It wasn't an attack. It turns out that Sicheng has Nyctalopia and the lamp went bad and since bulb wasn't working (probably it was too old, it was left by Kun when he moved) so it made Sicheng who was late studying tripped over his books while he was trying reach for his phone on the bed. The elder just made an 'O' with his mouth  and helped the younger to get up and switched on the lights in the room. He then realized how difficult it must be for the younger because the room does not have enough space to move through as it's too occupied with stacks of books which Sicheng claimed was for study purposes. He too helped the chinese boy to collect the scattered papers and books, he was sleepy and he had no idea why is he being so helping towards the clumsy neighbour of his. The room was awkward and and suffocating and both of them just stared at each other before Dongyoung mustered up his courage to start off his words. "There, are you fine on your own now?"  _oh shit, why in the world he sound so nosey_ \- but his mind went off and he could feel some giddiness in his stomach when he heard a giggle.

 "Yeah, i'm good now." Sicheng shyly smiled into the back to his hand, facing towards Dongyoung with eyes twinkling brightly in the dim lighted room. Dongyoung wanted to thank god for giving him his over-reacting mind so he could come up with such ridiculous idea and eventually met with the chance to know more about the boy. He would never knew how plump his lips looks, how round his eyes are when they stared at him, how he has a crooked teeth that makes him even cuter whenever he grins 

"Thank you, uh , for coming and check out if I'm alright. I'm alright now." Sicheng then continued smiling. Dongyoung was glad, but before he left the room he gave the younger his number and said it was an emergency number just in case he needed help. Sicheng honestly thought he was cute, despite the serious tone in his voice and noticing how his eyebrows rose which each words he said. Dongyoung wasn't a bad guy.  
  
(In the following days, Sicheng finally texts him and he eventually asked Sicheng to go out. Despite not being able to see each other frequently , Dongyoung would sneak into his  room and snuggle into him while he was in his slumber. Sicheng did not mind it anyways, since the arm hugs his waist perfectly and the heat radiated from Dongyoung's chest made him feel less scared in the blinding night.)

**Author's Note:**

> the planet needs more dowin TT  
> and please leave constructive comments if available !


End file.
